Stay with me (Link y tú)
by DokiDoki1604
Summary: Solía pensar que estaba sola en este mundo. Mi mayor deseo era entrar en el suyo. Pero jamás creí que él entraría en el mío. Éste fanfic también está siendo publicado en mi cuenta de Wattpad. The Legend of Zelda NO me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión.
1. Capítulo 1: Cuando te conocí

Recuerdo que desde niña, los videojuegos me parecían lo más impresionante del mundo. Mis padres no me permitieron jugar mucho con ellos porque creían que me distraerían de lo más importante: la escuela. En vez de eso, prefirieron llenarme de libros. Viví rodeada de cuentos de animales ayudando a los humanos, princesas que se rescataban a si mismas y a otros, enamorados que peleaban por estar juntos. Gracias a ellos creé miles de mundos en mi cabeza. Mi imaginación creció enormemente, tanto que hubo momentos en que me encerraba en mi cabeza por horas y sentía la necesidad de sacar esas ideas. Comencé a escribir, a dibujar, a moldear, a construir y a veces hasta tocaba algún instrumento. Años después, cuando cumplí 11, mi mejor amiga me mostró sus videojuegos el día que fui a su casa. Ahí fue cuando te conocí. Entre sus consolas, tanto nuevas como viejas, te encontré. El juego The Legend of Zelda fue el primero que jugué luego de tantos años de no tocar ni un solo control. Me encantó la apariencia, me encantó la forma de jugar, la idea de tener una aventura, de explorar un mundo nuevo que, al fin, podía ver. Me la pasé por horas frente al televisor mientras ella me contaba tu historia y yo seguía explorando el reino de Hyrule torpemente. Días después le rogué a mis padres que me compraran tus juegos, prometiendo sólo jugar los fines de semana y seguir con mi buen promedio. Aceptaron después de unos días y me compraron una Wii y un ejemplar de Skyward Sword. No sólo la historia me cautivó, la música me atrapó con las dulces melodías. Cuando lo acabé, mis padres me felicitaron por cumplir mi promesa, e incluso, mi promedio escolar mejoró. Decidieron regalarme Twilight Princess, luego el DS con Spirit Tracks, después Phantom Hourglass, el 3DS con A Link Between Worlds,

Minish Cap, y así continuaron hasta que tuve todos los juegos. Ahora cumplí 17 años. La verdad nunca tuve muchos amigos; siempre fui invisible. Pero desde que te encontré en ese estante en la casa de mi amiga, no volví a sentirme sola de nuevo. Cuando siento que no le importo a nadie, imagino como sería vivir contigo. Tal vez, tu si podrías notarme. Tal vez, podría tener aventuras a tu lado. Tal vez... Tal vez me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta... El problema es que... no existes.


	2. Capítulo 2: La convención

(t/n)despertó a las 7 de la mañana el sábado, tenía que prepararse pronto para ir a la convención de ese mes, era dedicado al nuevo videojuego Breath of the Wild. Pronto tomó su cosplay de Zelda y corrió a la sala.

-Buenos días , ¿estás emocionada?- su madre alimentaba al bebé con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, hoy voy a estrenar mi traje nuevo.

-Y te ves preciosa. -su padre beso su cabeza mientras ella lo abrazaba- y bien princesa, ¿la llevo en la carroza real?

-Papá... -dijo riendo (t/n) mientras tomaba su cereal lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la puerta donde su papá la esperaba. Llegaron al edificio donde se celebraba la reunión, la dejó en la puerta, se despidieron y el señor se dirigió a la oficina donde debía recoger unos documentos. (t/n) caminó a la entrada, presentó su boleto y entró. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con mantas de animes y videojuegos, y al fondo, una manta que cubría casi toda la pared con la imagen de la portada del nuevo Legend of Zelda. Varios de los stants vendían peluches, playeras y tazas del mismo. Pronto varios fans se acercaron para tomarse fotos con ella, pero tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron. Suspiró resignada y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Vendían comida parecida a la del juego, así que compró algunas brochetas y siguió su camino, debía esperar un par de horas para el evento principal. Se acercó a las consolas rentables y jugó algunas partidas de Mario Kart para entretenerse. Asombrosamente, ganó todas, por lo que decidieron regalarle una copia de los primeros capítulos de un nuevo anime. Así siguió dando vueltas entre las diferentes atracciones hasta que comenzaron a dar aviso del inicio de la presentación. Todos corrieron para poder encontrar un lugar cerca del escenario, aunque para (t/n) no fue difícil. Como no notaban su presencia, se acercó con toda tranquilidad hasta al frente. De pronto, comenzó a escucharse la lluvia callendo en la calle a través de las ventanas, pero a nadie le importó. Comenzaron a subir algunos músicos que afinaban sus instrumentos mientras un par de presentadores empezaban a dedicar algunas palabras a los que asistieron, agradeciendo su presencia y el apoyo a los que trabajaban mucho por hacer que su visita y estancia fuera lo más agradable posible.

-Y bien, ahora preparense para la sorpresa de hoy. La sinfónica de nuestra ciudad nos envió a sus mejores estudiantes para interpretarnos algunas de las tonadas más populares de la saga y especialmente de su nueva entrega- los músicos agradecieron los aplausos y comenzaron a tocar.

Todos gritaban emocionados y se movían al ritmo de las canciones. (t/n) sólo cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar que su valiente caballero, Link, la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la música. Sonrió y suspiró; era algo que deseaba enormemente. La lluvia comenzaba a ser más fuerte e inclusive caían algunos rayos, pero la gente no lo notaba por sus gritos y por el volumen de la música. Tocaron la última pieza; de nuevo, la gente gritó y aplaudió con fuerza mientras los estudiantes bajaban del escenario dando las gracias.

-Esos fueron los futuros músicos de nuestra sinfónica. Ahora, para ustedes, los fans, hemos traído al youtuber más querido y que además, adora la serie al igual que ustedes para que nos muestre algunos de los mejores trucos que se pueden hacer dentro del juego. Con ustedes, xxxxxxxxxxx (pongan el nombre que quieran) - el bullicio no se hizo esperar y el youtuber subió animado, dandole la mano a varias de las personas de hasta el frente, pero no notó a (t/n) cuando le extendió la mano, sólo pasó sin saludarla. No se sintió tan mal, era común que pasara, además de que no era muy fan de él. Y viéndolo de otro modo, haría su actuación unos microsegundos antes. Los del staff conectaron la consola al cañón para que todos pudieran ver el juego mientras la celebridad saludaba y animaba a la gente. En cuanto le dieron los controles, sonrió y comenzó su partida mientras comentaba su experiencia al tener el juego entre sus manos. (t/n) comenzó a recordar su experiencia al ver el videojuego y la consola en su cama por su cumpleaños; ese día no durmió mas que 2 horas por estar jugando. De nuevo su amado héroe apareció en su mente. Mientras el artista hablaba y mostraba los trucos prometidos, ella sólo veía el bello rostro de su amado. Deseaba que éste fuese real, poder hablar con él, escuchar su voz, tocar su cabello...

De pronto, un rayo cayó sobre el generador que estaba fuera del edificio y la enorme carga eléctrica llegó hasta la consola, la cual no tardó en explotar con un gran brillo que cegó a todos por unos instantes.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Cómo?

Todos comenzaron a gritar y se alejaron del lugar del accidente, el impacto fue tal que hasta el youtuber bajó y corrió lejos por el susto que se llevó. (t/n) quedó inconsciente por unos segundos, pues el impacto fue muy cerca de donde estaba y algo logró tirarla. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, mirando al techo y a los lados un tanto desorientada, había quedado sorda por un corto tiempo debido al sonido de la consola estallando. Un poco más consciente se dio cuenta de un gran peso sobre ella. Debió ser que la explosión logró tirar alguna de las rejillas alrededor el escenario y ésta le cayó encima... Pero... ¿No se supone que esas cosas estaban aseguradas al suelo? Levantó un poco su cabeza y descubrió una larga cabellera dorada en su estómago y el resto del cuerpo de un chico joven sobre sus piernas. Se sorprendió un poco, no recordaba que hubiera un chico con un cosplay tan perfecto cerca de ella mientras se hacía el evento. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró moverlo y voltearlo para quirarselo de encima e incorporarse, pero al verlo de frente quedó en shock. ERA IDÉNTICO A LINK. El parecido era increíblemente impresionante. Acercó con miedo la mano a su rostro y removió algo del cabello para poder contemplarlo mejor; su frente, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz... Todo coincidía. Probablemente era un sueño, era imposible que el héroe del tiempo, el salvador del reino de Hyrule, el que venció a Ganon en cada una de sus vidas estuviera ahí, en ese preciso momento. Pronto, el chico se removió y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al verla, se levantó como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído y la abrazó.

-¡Zelda, estás aquí, me alegro de que estés bien! Estaba temeroso de que a ti también te hubiese pasado algo. No puedo creer que te encontré.

(t/n) abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Link estaba ahí, estaba con ella, ¡y la estaba abrazando! Si era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

-P-perdon, pero yo... No soy Zelda. - se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos y se quitó la peluca

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿y la princesa?- comenzó a ver a todas partes- ¿qué lugar es esté? ¿Dónde estoy? - ambos terminaron de incorporarse, uno más alterado que el otro, claro.

-Tranquilo, es algo difícil de explicar, ni siquiera yo se que está pasando, pero hay que mantener la calma. Por ahora responde, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-No lo sé, estaba en medio de una pradera mientras me dirigía al rancho de Picos Gemelos cuando de repente me cayó un rayo y... Desperté aquí... -(t/n) comenzó a recordarlo, era lo mismo que estaba haciendo el youtuber antes de que la consola se sobrecargara.

Entonces... El rayo debió traerlo desde el videojuego hasta esta dimensión... Pero sonaba demasiado irreal. Pronto las autoridades los sacaron del lugar por seguridad y registraron la zona en busca de algún accidentado o cualquier otro incidente. Afuera la lluvia había cesado y el sol salió como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pronto los bomberos salieron para decirles que por ese día cerrarían el lugar para realizar una evaluación exhaustiva de los daños, los organizadores pidieron disculpas y ofrecieron descuentos para el día siguiente en cualquier puesto. (t/n) sólo suspiró por tercera vez en el día y comenzo a caminar hacia su casa, hasta que sintió unos pasos siguiendola y recordó su nuevo "problema".

-Bien... Dime... ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Link... Y vengo desde el reino de Hyrule...-su voz era suave, pero sin perder lo varonil. Entre tanto desastre no se había detenido a oírlo bien, pero bastaron esas pocas palabras para hacerla sonrojar en un instante

-Bien... No sé que hacer ahora

-Ayudame a regresar

-No puedo... No tengo idea de como pasó esto

-Pero estás vestida al igual que la princesa, debes de saber algo.

-Te lo juro, no tengo idea de como llegaste aquí. Tú no eres mas que un personaje de un videojuego, se supone que no existes.

-¿Videojuego? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y cómo puedes decir que no existo si estoy parado frente a ti?- cierto, dentro de Hyrule no existen ni siquiera las televisiones, menos un videojuego.

Miró a todas partes, intentando buscar una solución, pero sólo se le ocurrió llevarlo a su casa mientras tanto. No podía dejarlo ahí a su suerte. Probablemente moriría o en todo caso, sería arrestado.

-Mira... Vayamos a mi casa y allá pensaremos en algo...

-De acuerdo... Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Cierto, perdóname. Me llamo (t/n). Un gusto.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la chica, lo que fue una verdadera odisea. Al pobre héroe casi lo atropellan 2 veces, por poco rompe 5 jarrones y le quería disparar a un autobús. Después de tantos problemas lograron llegar a la casa. Afortunadamente no había nadie, sus padres habían ido a ver a su abuela ese día mientras se supone que ella estaba en el evento. Lo guió hasta su cuarto y entraron. Lo sentó en la cama, le dió un par de manzanas para que comiera y comenzó a dar vueltas tratando de entender lo que había pasado.


	4. Capítulo 4: De dónde vengo

Lo veía y seguía sin creerlo. Un héroe, sacado de un videojuego, estaba frente a ella. En su cuarto, investigando todas sus cosas, curioseando con todo lo que no conoce. Parecía un niño pequeño que apenas empieza a conocer el mundo. De cierto modo se veía... Adorable. Tuvo que bajar por los protectores de tomacorriente que usaban con su hermanito cuando Link intentó meter cosas ahí; por poco se electrocuta. Para tenerlo ocupado mientras pensaba en una solución le dio un cubo rubik que se puede abrir cuando lo ordenas. Y la pregunta más importante era, ¿Cómo puedo regresarlo a su mundo?

-Em... -su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- no quiero sonar grosero, pero me siento algo incómodo cuando me miras tan fijamente por tanto tiempo. Llevas media hora mirándome así y comienza a ser extraño.- ambos se sonrojaron

-Ah, lo siento - pero, ¿cómo no verlo si se trata de su mayor ídolo y su amor platónico? Además, seguía son creer lo que estaba pasando- Estaba pensando en cómo solucionar este problema.

-Bien, pero... ¿Me puedes explicar eso del...? ¿Vide-que?

-Videojuego... Pero promete que no te vas a alterar- tenía miedo, ¿cómo se tomaría la noticia?

-Lo prometo, sólo... Quiero saber de dónde vengo.

(t/n) respiró hondo, conectó su Nintendo Switch, colocó el cartucho y lo prendio. Link abrió los ojos tanto como pudo en cuanto vio su foto en aquella pantalla; se acercó lentamente hasta ella y la tocó con un poco de temor. ERA ÉL. La joven presionó algunos botones y la partida empezó. El Link de la pantalla estaba de pie, frente al Santuario de Ishokka, con una vista perfecta hacia donde se encuentra uno de los puentes que lleva a la región zora; era tal y como lo recordaba, con lluvia y algo nublado al inicio. (t/n) abrió el menú y reprodujo algunos de los recuerdos que había logrado conseguir. El héroe sólo se sentó frente a la pantalla mientras veía como sus recuerdos pasaban por aquél extraño aparato llamado "televisión". No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no todos los días descubres que aquellas cosas que siempre creiste, que viviste, que padeciste y demás... Han estado previamente diseñados para que así pasaran por alguien que es más grande que tú. Que en realidad tus acciones son controladas por alguien más; nada de lo que creiste que hacías por voluntad era así, todo eso eran deseos de otra persona plasmados en ti.

Después de un rato, (t/n) sólo apagó la consola, salió unos minutos, y regresó con algo de té caliente para tratar de ayudar a su nuevo amigo a calmarse. Sabía que no era algo fácil de digerir, de seguro se sentía perdido y confundido, pues descubrió lo pequeño que es su mundo y ahora está lejos de todo lo que conoció alguna vez. Estaba muy lejos de casa, y ninguno de los dos sabía como regresarlo. Pero por el momento, sólo quedaba abrazarlo con fuerza, sentada a su lado en el piso, y consolarlo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus suaves mejillas, dejando rastros húmedos de confusión, tristeza, pero sobre todo, miedo. Un miedo que jamás creyó que podría sentir en su vida.


	5. Capítulo 5: Puedo explicarlo

Después de un rato dejándolo a solas, el rubio se levantó, respiró profundo y salió de la habitación, donde la chica lo esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, sólo... Fue demasiado... Impactante...

-Te entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a regresar, cueste lo que cueste.

Al oír esto, Link se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Se sentía débil y frágil en esos momentos, en un mundo tan distinto.

(t/n) se sonrojó temblando ligeramente y poco a poco le fue correspondiendo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba aquel sedoso cabello rubio; parecía hecho de rayos de sol. Con la otra lo abrazó, sintiendo aquella espalda tan fina, pero a la vez tan fuerte. Se quedaron en esa posición durante algunos minutos hasta que los interrumpió el sonido de algo golpeándose contra el piso. En cuanto voltearon, vieron a la madre de (t/n) mirándolos fijamente, hasta que caminó de forma ruda hasta donde su hija se encontraba.

-¡(t/n) Rodríguez González! ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, y que sea ya!

-¡Mamá, puedo explicarlo!... O tal vez no... Es algo complicado

-Tu padre y yo nos hemos roto el lomo paraa darte una buena educación, para enseñarte valores, te hemos dado las cosas que has querido. Incluso dejamos que tuvieras esos jueguitos que sólo distraen y quitan dinero, ¿y cómo nos pagas? Abusando de nuestra confianza y trayendo a un chico que ni siquiera conocemos a la casa mientras estabamos fuera para... No quiero ni imaginarme que estuvieron haciendo, Dios mío.

-No mamá, no es lo que piensas. Es... Algo más complejo... Mucho más complejo...

-Pues empieza a hablar antes de que te castigue de por vida jovencita.

(t/n) le pidió a Link que esperara en el cuarto mientras le explicaba a su mamá todo lo que había pasado durante el evento. Ella escuchó con atención sin dar crédito a lo que oía, incluso llegó a pensar que su hija se estaba intentando todo, hasta que vieron un reportaje del incidente en Internet y su hija le mostró todas las imágenes que tenía de él e incluso la portada del videojuego para que viera el increíble parecido.

-¿Y qué hace él aquí entonces? -susurraba la madre mientras ambas espiaban al rubio que se encontraba distraído jugando con lo que parecía ser la computadora de la joven, intentando presionar los botones para que ésta hiciera algo; sin embargo, no lograba prenderla siquiera.

-Tuve que traerlo, no podía dejarlo en la calle. Iba conmigo y aún así casi lo matan varias veces.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Quedártelo? Esto no es una mascota.

-Lo sé, pero debo encontrar primero un modo de devolverlo a donde pertenece.

-(t/n), si tu padre no te ha dejado tener ni un perro, dudo que te deje tener a un joven sacado de una pantalla. -cerraron la puerta con cuidado.

-Tampoco puedo dejarlo afuera.

-No creo que te deje tenerlo aquí.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Qué? - dijeron los tres al unísono al escuchar la respuesta del señor que se encontraba cenando los macarrones con queso que habían traído para la cena. Esperaban que simplemente no les creyera o los tratara como un trío de locos que intentaban tomarle el pelo, pero parecía estar calmado y para nada extrañado, como si le dijeran cosas así a diario.

-Bueno, se nota que es un chico amable y a parte sabe usar espada y arco. Sería un buen guardaespaldas para la niña. Y podemos entrenarlo para que cuide al bebé.

-Papá, no es un perro. - Link se rió un poco ante el comentario.

-Además, si mi hija quedara atrapada en otra dimensión, desearía que encontrara a unas personas que la cuiden en aquel lugar.

El caballero se levantó de la mesa y se hincó ante los padres de (t/n).

-Muchas gracias señor, es usted una persona muy gentil y con gran bondad en su corazón. Señora, muchas gracias por tanta gentileza, amabilidad y comprensión. Prometo por las diosas que seré de gran ayuda durante mi estancia y les pagaré todo lo que han hecho por mi. Les doy mi palabra de caballero, y de héroe.- acto seguido sacó unas cuantas rupias de su bolsillo y se las entregó a ambos - Espero que esto sea suficiente para cubrir mis gastos por un tiempo.

-Bueno... Veré que podemos hacer con esto. - la señora tomó una y la miró con curiosidad

-¿Ven? Les dije que se veía como un buen chico. - el señor sonrió mientras tomaba al joven hyliano por el hombro y le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

Todos rieron durante la cena, compartieron historias y le dieron un recorrido al chico por la que sería su nueva casa durante un tiempo. Lo instalaron en la habitación de huéspedes y la madre se comprometió a hacerle algo de ropa con algunas telas que tenía guardadas y su vieja máquina de coser. A la hora de dormir, (t/n) de despidió de sus padres, acostó a su hermanito y caminó hasta el nuevo cuarto del héroe.

-Link, ¿p-puedo pasar?

-Ah, claro. -le abrió la puerta a la chica y se sentaron en la cama.

-Dime... ¿Extrañas mucho tu hogar?

-Un poco... Todo esto es tan extraño... Es muy nuevo para mí, y a veces pienso en toda la gente que he conocido, a los que se fueron hace tiempo... Es difícil alejarte de lo que considerabas tu hogar. Lo que prometiste proteger con tu vida de ser necesario... -bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza y nostalgia para luego verla y sonreírle - aunque éste lugar no está para nada mal. Hasta me preocupa acostumbrarme y no querer irme después.

Los dos rieron para luego verse a los ojos por unos instantes. Ella se perdió en aquellos ojos azules cual cielo. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de él, pero no era el momento de eso. Si seguía así, después le resultaría difícil dejarlo ir.

-Bueno... Me alegro de que estés bien -dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta- buenas noches Link. Descansa.

-Buenas noches (t/n).

Apagaron sus luces y cerraron los ojos, rezando por poder encontrar alguna respuesta al día siguiente...

A unos kilómetros de aquella casa, en un edificio solitario por el momento, de entre los restos de una consola destruida comenzaron a salir unas ligeras chispas de color morado de forma intermitente... La gravedad de aquella sala de pronto cambió, haciendo flotar unas cuantas sillas por un par de segundos, para luego caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo...


	6. Capítulo 6: André

El sol entraba débilmente por la ventana, acariciando las paredes y las sábanas de aquel acogedor cuarto de color violeta con blanco. (t/n) se removió en su lugar para desperezarse y comenzar un nuevo día. Se puso las pantuflas, tomó la ropa que usaría ese día para ir de nuevo a la convención, salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha refrescante, pero apenas abrió la puerta descubrió al hyliano completamente desnudo dentro de la regadera con la cortina completamente abierta. Los dos se vieron completamente sonrojados por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que ella soltó un pequeño grito, cerró de golpe la puerta y salió corriendo a su cuarto con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón acelerado y las mejillas ardiendo.

Link simplemente tomó la toalla que le prestaron, se secó tanto como pudo, amarró la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió del baño hasta la habitación de (t/n) para pedir disculpas.

Los dos caminaban en un silencio bastante incómodo hacia algún lugar que les pudiera dar una pista de lo ocurrido. Gracias a la madre de (t/n), Link lucía ahora como un adolescente cualquiera, usando unos lentes sin aumento, una gorra de Pokémon, una camisa a cuadros azul, una playera verde abajo, tenis negros y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Y... ¿Qué estamos buscando?- dijo el rubio tratando de romper con aquel silencio de una forma sutil y tranquila.

-Bueno, tal un científico pueda tratar de encontrar una explicación y quizá una solución para que puedas volver.- (t/n) no volteó a verlo en ningún momento, aquella imagen de esa mañana seguía vigente en su mente. Seguía causándole vergüenza.

La tensión volvió a llenar el ambiente. Siguieron caminando un par de cuadras de esa forma.

-Oye, dime... ¿A que te dedicas?

-Ah, yo soy estudiante todavía.

-¿Estudiante? ¿De qué?

-Pues... Me enseñan cosas como calcular cosas, la historia de los países, sus localizaciones, algo de ciencia, clasificar plantas y animales, cosas así.

-¿También les enseñan a usar armas?

-No, no. Aquí no usamos armas comúnmente.

-Ya veo... ¿Y para qué aprenden todo eso?

-Pues porque con eso se pueden crear cosas como esas -señaló un autobús- o esas - mostrando un edificio- o estas -sacó su celular y se lo enseñó.

-¿Entonces ustedes también usan tabletas sheika?

-Algo parecido. Se llaman celulares. Sirven para casi lo mismo. Tal vez te consiga uno.- Ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino mientras ella seguía explicándole cosas sobre su mundo. Pronto llegaron a una Universidad, la más famosa y prestigiosa de la ciudad. (t/n) buscó el edificio de ciencias y subieron por las escaleras, buscando a algún profesor que les creyera y quisiera ayudar. Pero parecía en vano, pues cuando comenzaban a contar su situación, ellos les pedían que no los molestaran con bromas y cuentos para niños.

Después de dos horas de busqueda, se sentaron en una de las bancas y suspiraron por el cansancio y por su mala suerte.

-No puedo creer que nadie nos crea. - Link tomó una pequeña piedra y la lanzó hacia la fuente que tenían cerca.

-Lo sé. Muchas veces es difícil hacer que la gente confíe en ti y crea en lo que dices.

-Pero si no encontramos a quien pueda explicarnos que pasa, ¿cómo podre volver a Hyrule? Viajar hacia otra dimensión es algo que ni siquiera yo pensé que podría ocurrir.

-Dímelo a mi. Yo creí que tendría un día normal, como cualquier otro y en un santiamén terminé desmayada y contigo encima de mi.

-Disculpen.

Ambos se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa y voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se trataba de un joven moreno de aproximadamente 30 años que los miraba atentamente.

-No quise asustarlos, lo siento. Pero no pude evitar oír su conversación. ¿A caso hablaban de un viaje interdimensional?

-S-Si... Intentábamos buscar ayuda aquí, pero ninguno de los profesores nos creyó. Nos trataron como locos. -Dijo (t/n) con algo de esperanza.

-Bueno, es su día de suerte. Mi nombre es André Vega, soy un físico matemático, profesor e investigador. Si gustan los invito a mi oficina y podrían contarme con mayor detalle su dilema y quizá podríamos compartir una taza de té. ¿Qué opinan?


	7. Capítulo 7: Dimensiones

Una vez dentro de la oficina, el profesor los invitó a sentarse y les ofreció un par de tazas de té. Ambos le explicaron al señor con todo detalle lo ocurrido el día anterior. Él solo los escuchaba atento, asintiendo de vez en cuando, pero sin perder la tranquilidad de su rostro.

-Nunca antes había escuchado algo así... Pero hay probabilidades como para que esto sea posible- se levantó dirigiéndose hacia una pizarra mientras los otros dos se voltearon para observarlo- Dentro de las ciencias como la física, se han creado teorías sobre la existencia de múltiples universos. Supongo que esto ya lo conoces (t/n), pero se lo explicaré a nuestro invitado interdimensional.

Acto seguido dibujo una caja, dos flechas y en cada una otra caja donde hay un gato vivo y un gato muerto respectivamente.

-Hay una teoría que se llama "La paradoja del gato de Schrödinger". Se hizo la suposición de meter un gato dentro de una caja con veneno durante cierto tiempo. La probabilidad de que sobreviviera era del 50%, por lo que, si los universos paralelos existen, en uno el gato seguiría vivo y en otro, el gato moriría antes de abrir la caja. Ahora, -borró los dibujos- también se considera a los videojuegos como "vida artificial", por lo que también se tratan de un universo. Si lo que dicen en cierto, el exceso de electricidad debió crear una fisura dimensional, lo que permitió que él llegara hasta aquí.

-¿Pero por qué yo? No soy el único. Pudo haber sido la princesa, o algún aldeano, o incluso algún animal. - Link comenzó a alterarse un poco. A decir verdad, se le notaba apanicado.

\- Probablemente porque eras el único personaje que en la pantalla. Y si no mal recuerdo, tu posees un gran poder dentro de tu mundo, lo que pudo hacer más fácil tu llegada hasta acá. En todo caso, probablemente haya una forma de devolverte.

-¿En verdad?- (t/n) se levantó de su asiento bastante emocionada. Por fin podría serle de ayuda a su amor secreto.

-Necesito revisar el aparato y el cartucho que se usaron. Viendo que jugaste con los tuyos, esto no debió afectar todo el universo de The Legend of Zelda, o eso sería muy desastroso y quiza hubiera un límite de tiempo. Pero al parecer, cada cartucho o disco es independiente, a diferencia de los juegos online. Entonces no hay prisa. Traiganmelos, veré que tan dañados quedaron y con un par de arreglos podría conseguir reabrir el portal de un modo controlado y estable. - les sonrió a ambos.

-Em, disculpe. Me perdí en la parte se "onine". - el hyliano giró la cabeza un poco en señal de confusión.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Debemos correr al edificio para buscar los restos antes de que los tiren. Muchas gracias señor André. -le dieron la mano en agradecimiento y corrieron de inmediato hasta la convención antes de que fuera muy tarde.


	8. Capítulo 8: Infiltrarse

Los dos jóvenes llegaron agotados hasta la puerta principal de donde se celebraba el último día de la convención de anime, videojuegos y comics. Revisaron primero de entre la basura para verificar que no la hubiesen tirado ya. Para su suerte, los botes estaban completamente vacíos y limpios. Al parecer, (lograron oír una conversación entre un señor y su nuevo asistente dentro del staff) la basura se recolectaba dentro de un cuarto especial durante los dos días que duraba el evento, donde era separada minuciosamente en bolsas de diferentes colores dependiendo de su naturaleza (papel, comida, envolturas, plásticos, etc) y al cierre del lugar el último día, las llevaban hasta los basureros para que a la mañana siguiente las recogieran. Ambos se escondieron en los botes para no ser descubiertos durante su espionaje.

-Perfecto. Si lo que dicen es cierto, la consola debe seguir dentro de las instalaciones. Sólo debemos encontrar la sala.

-¿Pero como sabremos que bolsa es? -Link se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor detenidamente mientras preguntaba.

-Bueno, éste sujeto dijo que organizaban todo por colores. Sólo hay que buscar la que sea de un color diferente al resto. Dudo mucho que tiren tantos aparatos eléctricos, así que será fácil localizarlo. La única cuestión es descubrir cómo hacerte entrar sin llamar la atención.

-De eso no te preocupes. Yo me encargo.

-¿De verdad crees poder hacerlo?

-Me hice pasar por una mujer entre las gerudo. Una vez haciendo eso, nada es imposible para mí.-diciendo esto, el rubio sacó su máscara y botas sheika- tu vete y busca pistas sin llamar la atención. Nos veremos adentro.

La joven obedeció y se fue. Link esperó en su escondite a que algún trabajador saliera para después ir tras él...

(t/n) mostró su entrada y caminó, buscando sin que la notaran (lo que fue muy fácil, por cierto) la puerta que daba hacia la sala de residuos. Logró ver una a lo lejos por donde salió una chica con pequeños botes de basura vacíos, así que decidió recargarse en un pilar como si estuviera descansando para no levantar sospechas mientras esperaba. De pronto un señor de gorra y bigote se le acercó y se recargó del otro lado mientras le susurraba.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-¿Perdón?

-Soy yo, Link.

-Dios mío. ¿Cómo...? ¿De dónde sacaste el uniforme?

-Embosqué a un señor que había salido por la puerta de atrás. Logré dormirlo y me llevé su ropa.

-¿Y cómo explicas el bigote?

-Haces muchas preguntas. -dijo en un tono algo fastidiado pero también divertido.- Lo traía en sus bolsillos por alguna razón. Por cierto, no sabía que los bigotes de la gente de aquí se podían poner y quitar fácilmente. Nosotros debemos esperar a que crezcan y sólo los quitamos con navajas.

-Larga historia, luego te cuento. ¿Ves la puerta que está frente a mí? Acabo de ver a una chica saliendo de ahí con unos botes vacíos, así que ese debe ser el lugar.

-Tengo las llaves, pero primero debemos asegurarnos de que no haya nadie dentro.

-Está bien. Te crearé una distracción para que todos los encargados deban estar presentes aquí y tú puedas accesar.

-Hecho, una vez la tenga, te veré en la parte de atrás.

-Recuerda. Debe ser la única de color diferente. De todas maneras revisala para asegurarnos. Debe verse similar a la que te mostré en casa.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, asintieron y caminaron en direcciones diferentes. (t/n) se paró en medio del público, buscando algo que pudiera servirle. Localizó a un grupo de chicas que leían mangas BoyxBoy (yaoi) y a unos chicos que se burlaban de ellas en secreto. Había encontrado la distracción ideal. Se paró detrás de los chicos, agravó su voz tanto como pudo y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Las fujoshis son muy estúpidas! ¡Tienen problemas mentales muy graves como para que les guste algo tan asqueroso!

De inmediato las chicas voltearon y una de ellas se acercó al grupo de chicos.

-Ah, con que tenemos problemas mentales, ¿no?

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con el que dijo eso. A ustedes no deberían gustarles esas cosas. Dan asco.

-¡Pues nuestros gustos no son de tu incumbencia! - el resto del grupo se acercó para apoyar a su compañera.

-¡Por favor! Esas cosas que leen dan asco. No se por que disfrutan de ver a dos sujetos besandose. Me dan náuseas. No es natural.

-Perdona, ¿pero tienes algún problema con eso? - un joven homosexual se acercó al oír la "conversación".

-Si, que ustedes deberían irse a otro lado con sus tonterías gays y todo eso.- Otra chica se acercó a la discusión que comenzaba a formarse. Pronto, todos se acercaron y comenzaron a gritarse entre ellos, defendiendo sus posturas. Hasta que empezaron los empujones y luego los golpes. Pronto, todos los trabajadores, incluyendo a varios vendedores, se tuvieron que acercar e intentaron detener la revuelta que se había provocado. (t/n) se mantuvo al margen y viendo el alboroto y de vez en cuando aventando un poco de leña al fuego que había entendido en aquellas personas.

En cuanto los del staff entraron en pánico por el desastre que se había formado entre los visitantes, Link aprovechó la confusión del momento para ingresar al sitio. Estaba un poco oscuro; sólo había un par de lámparas en el techo que iluminaban el enorme lugar. Buscó por todas partes. Había miles de bolsas verdes, otras blancas, otras amarillas, algunas azules, unas cuantas rojas. Hasta que al fondo de la sala había sólo tres de color gris. Abrió una y encontró varios vidrios con forma extraña, una base de metal y unas extrañas cosas adentro que parecian cuerdas grises, pero no se parecían a la consola, así que los dejó.

Abrió otra con algunas cuerdas de colores que tenían unos huecos raros en un extremo y del otro unas varillas metálicas que parecían encajar en esos huecos. Le recordaban a los que había en la pared de la habitación de (t/n), o en el cuarto donde estaban con el científico ese. Al parecer cuando metías esos alambres de las cuerdas ahí, podías hacer funcionar ciertas cosas. Pero no eran lo que buscaba.

Al abrir la tercera bolsa descubrió un artefacto negro algo destruido. Se parecía mucho a la cosa con la que su ahora amiga jugaba, así que esa debía ser. Se apresuró a cerrarla de nuevo en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría y había personas acercándose. Sigilosamente gateó hasta una ventana que tenía cerca y escapó con todo cuidado.

Llegó al bote donde dejó al sujeto desmayado, le devolvió su uniforme y se acomodó la ropa de civil, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Segundos después llegó (t/n) corriendo a su lado.

-¿Lo tienes? - vió el interior del saco para asegurarse - Perfecto. Es hora de huir.

Tomó al héroe de la mano intentando no sonrojarse y escaparon a toda velocidad del recinto antes de que los policías que la habían descubierto provocando el bullicio los encontraran.


	9. Capítulo 9: Noche

André revisaba minuciosamente los restos del aparato eléctrico. Estaba bastante dañado, con muchos circuitos quemados y varias piezas faltantes. Lo importante es que, al parecer, el cartucho no había sufrido daños severos. Miro a los chicos sonriendo.

-Tranquilos. Tal vez tarde un par de semanas o un mes, pero les prometo que este aparato quedará perfecto para hacer que nuestro amigo vuelva a su dimensión. -dijo dándole una palmada al rubio- Por lo mientras, puedes darle un tour por la ciudad, tal vez te dejen llevarlo a la escuela. Quizá pueda aprender algo útil para sus futuras aventuras.

Dicho esto, tomó una hoja, escribiendo algo en ella, la dobló y se la entregó a la chica.

-Si quiere entrar, dale esto a la directora de mi parte. Si pregunta, es mi sobrino y viene de Japón.

-Muchas gracias señor. No se cómo podremos pagarle. -(t/n) le estrechó la mano muy agradecida y feliz.

-Ya lo estan haciendo. Esto es perfecto para mi siguiente tesis. Me están ayudando bastante.

Dicho esto, los jóvenes salieron de la universidad y caminaron a casa con deseos de descansar un poco de tantas emociones. Esa tarde jugaron con el pequeño de la casa, construyeron un castillo con los bloques que le habían regalado de cumpleaños al niño; nunca antes había visto una actitud tan cariñosa en el hyliano, se le notaba bastante feliz. Entre todos hicieron la cena; (t/n) y su mamá cocinaban mientras su padre y Link colocaban los platos y cortaban las verduras. La cena consistió en un estofado de res y té de menta frío. Era una época de calor, así que sentaba bastante bien. Ya limpios los platos y con algo de tiempo disponible, los adultos y el bebé se quedaron en la sala viendo películas. Los adolescentes salieron al patio, a disfrutar de la cálida noche. Link tomó prestada una ocarina que tenía (t/n) en su cuarto y tocaba con toda tranquilidad en la banca mientras ella se mecía en la hamaca tranquilamente. Se sentía como el más bello de sus sueños. Se podía decir que era una noche perfecta. Volteó a verlo con mucha timidez; la luna iluminaba suavemente una parte de su rostro, sus cabellos se movían un poco con cada brisa que pasaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero en cuanto los abrió, vio en ellos el reflejo de las estrellas que hermosamente brillaban en el firmamento. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente ante esa imagen frente a ella. El pareció notarlo y le devolvió la mirada. (t/n) se sonrojó, pero no dejó de verlo. Ambos se quedaron quietos a mitad del silencio, dejando el tiempo pasar, sin importar nada en esos momentos.

-Eh, (t/n)...

-Ah, ¿si? -movió la cabeza despertandose de sus fantasías.

-Esa... "Escuela" de la que hablaban... Quisiera ir contigo.

A mitad del escenario, comenzaron a brotar chispas de la nada. Un pequeño portal se abrió por unos instantes, dejando salir algunas ráfagas y rayos para luego cerrarse, provocando que las lámparas y algunas cajas de alrededor temblaran, como si acabara de ocurrir un pequeño sismo. Las luces se prendieron por pequeños lapsos y uno de los focos se rompió, dejando trozos de cristal regados por el piso...


	10. Capítulo 10: Escuela

Eran las 5 de la mañana y un joven rubio ya estaba más que despierto preparando almuerzos con su nueva ropa puesta y con la emoción marcada en su rostro. Era su primera vez en una escuela después de mucho tiempo, y esta vez era una muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado.

-Link... Son las 5 de la mañana. Todavía faltan 2 horas, las clases empiezan a las 7 y el colegio está a 15 minutos caminando. -(t/n) bajó aún adormilada al escuchar el ruido en la parte de abajo.

-Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrado a despertar a esta hora. Y estoy muy emocionado por ir a ese lugar.

La chica solo sonrió y terminó de ayudarle con el desayuno. El joven era un muy buen cocinero a pesar de no haber visto una estufa como la que tenían. Una vez comidos, (t/n) subió a bañarse, cambiarse, por dos mochilas y corrió a despedirse de sus padres. El camino estaba iluminado por unos cuantos rayos de sol y una brisa fresca que acompañaba al rocío sobre el césped del parque y las casas aledañas, junto con el suave aroma de las flores que abrían tímidamente sus pétalos. Ambos iban admirando el paisaje tan hermoso y lleno de vida mientras hacían comparaciones con las praderas Hyrule, se les notaba felices, como si llevaran años de conocerse. Al fin se miraban a los ojos sin rastros de esa incomodidad que habían sentido el primer día. Después de unos cuantos comentarios y una que otra pequeña broma llegaron a las puertas de la institución. Era algo grande, pero no tan imponente como la universidad que habían visitado. Tenía un camino de piedras y varios árboles alrededor. La fachada de color rojo con detalles blancos y un marco que parecía de roble daban la impresión de que había sido recien construida; el paso de los años no se notaba por ninguna parte. Pasaron por aquella enorme puerta hasta la dirección y hablaron con la directora del plantel. Ésta, al leer la carta del reconocido profesor asintió, firmó un aviso para los profesores que le darían clase al jóven rubio y los encaminó hasta su salón.

Apenas entró, todos voltearon la mirada con asombro. Las muchachas se sonrojaron y empezaron a cotillear a cerca del origen de tan guapo extranjero mientras que los varones sólo lo veían pasar con algo de celos. A pesar de que algunos le vieron parecido con el héroe del videojuego "The Legend Of Zelda", de inmediato descartaron la idea de que se tratara del personaje. De por si era muy atractivo para las chicas, sería el colmo que a parte, fuera un "superhéroe". (t/n) sólo lo llevó hasta su nuevo asiento al final del salón junto a ella para poder asesorarlo en todo lo que debía de aprender y resolver. A los pocos minutos llegó el profesor.

-Muy bien clase, fui informado por la directora de la presencia de un nuevo alumno. Link, ¿podrías levantarte y hablarnos un poco sobre ti?-el mencionado miró a su amiga con algo de incertidumbre y ella solo asintió en señal de apoyo. Durante su viaje habían preparado un pequeño discurson para esa ocasión.

-Bueno... Me llamo Link Yamada, tengo 17 años y vengo de Japón. Estoy de intercambio por algún tiempo y me gustan muchon los videojuegos. Espero contar con su apoyo durante mi estancia. - hizo una leve reverencia y se volvió a sentar.

Después de eso, el profesor tomó lista para verificar que nadie estuviera ausente. Como casi siempre, a (t/n) no la notó y por poco le pone falta, pero después de unos 4 intentos por llamar la atención del profesor, logró corregir aquel error. Era muy común que casi nunca la notaran, ni siquiera los profesores. Link se preocupó por eso pero ella le enseñó las ventajas que tenía aquello. Por ejemplo, podía llegar hasta la cafetería cuando todos se amontonaban para conseguir algo de comer sin dificultad alguna. También evitaba que la mandaran a hacer tareas pesadas como traer libros o exámenes desde la sala de profesores (quinto piso) hasta el salón (segundo piso). Podía jugar fútbol y robar el balón porque nadie estaba al pendiente de ella.

El hyliano, en cambio, era demasiado vistoso, todos se daban cuenta de su presencia, y también tenía ventajas. La gente en cuanto lo veía en problemas corría a ayudarlo. Apenas era su primer día y ya tenía unos cuantos amigos. No necesitaba presentarse porque ya conocían su nombre.

A pesar de ser diferentes, se complementaron a la perfección desde ese primer día de clases.


	11. Capítulo 11: Arcos y flechas

Las clases habían acabado. El pobre hyliano lo agradeció mucho. Sólo había entendido la clase de inglés (es lógico, viene de un videojuego que ha sido traducido en varios idiomas) y la mayor pesadilla había sido la clase de

Geografía. No conocía bien los mapas de este nuevo mundo, pero por suerte (t/n) siempre contestaba antes de que lo vieran a él. Y vaya que le había costado. Ella había estado acostumbrada a no ser vista, a no hablar en público, a sólo escuchar y aprender. Su voz apenas y se notaba, así que debía repetir las cosas varias veces para que se le entendiera.

Ambos salieron y bajaron lentamente al primer piso mientras resolvian varias dudas. Unos segundos más tarde Link se paró frente a un pizarron con varios panfletos y los observó atentamente. Había un club de arquería que buscaba algunos integrantes e iban a hacer audiciones en los campos de entrenamientos ese mismo día. (t/n) lo miró y sonrió un poco para después tocarle el hombro.

-Deberías asistir. Ambos sabemos que eres excelente con el arco. Sería una gran actividad para relajarte y quizá así no extrañes tanto tu hogar.

-¿Tú crees? Me da miedo no encajar.

-No digas eso. Te sentirás como pez en el agua. Te acompaño si quieres.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta allá. Los capitanes y el entrenador estaban colocando las dianas, armando los arcos, agrupando flechas y acomodando las solicitudes que los aspirantes debían llenar. Ya había una larga fila esperando por su oportunidad para audicionar y todos se veían esperanzados por poder entrar al equipo. Después de unos minutos parados al final de la fila, la chica se dio cuenta que seguía sujetando la mano de su compañero desde hace un largo rato, por lo que lo soltó repentinamente y con un enorme sonrojo.

-Les damos la bienvenida a la nueva temporada de tiro con arco. Pasaré a darles los formularios para que pongan sus datos y conforme pasen los irán entregando y las pruebas comenzarán. Les deseamos mucha suerte y dentro de un par de días anunciaremos los resultados.- se trataba de un chico alto de cabello negro y ligeramente largo, ojos grandes y verdes y tez blanca.

Era algo delgado, pero con algunas marcas de musculatura en sus brazos. Su sonrisa era dulce y confiada, los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas le daban un toque coqueto y su mirada era bastante brillante. Se acercó a cada uno de los participantes para entregarles su respectiva hoja con una pequeña sonrisa. En cuanto comenzó a acercarse, (t/n) se escondió para no ser notada, se colocó la chamarra y se cubrió con la gorra; el rubio sólo la vio extrañado. Poco a poco cada uno de los participantes hicieron su demostración, algunos fallando y otros haciendo muy buenas demostraciones. Pronto llegó el turno del hyliano así que entregó su hoja, pasó al frente, tomó un arco y un carcaj con sus respectivas flechas. La chica lo apoyaba a lo lejos muy entusiasmada y le hacía señas de aprobación.

-Bien, Link. La prueba consiste en tres fases. Primero, debes dispararle a esos tres objetivos - el entrenador señaló tres dianas a diferentes distancias - repetirás el ejercicio, pero ésta vez estarán en movimiento. Al final, lanzaremos un disco y debes tratar de derribarlo.

El joven asintió y se dio la vuelta para iniciar con los retos. Colocó la flecha, tensó el arco, respiró profundo y la soltó, dando en el centro. Repitió lo mismo otras dos veces. En cuanto soltó la tercer flecha, las dianas empezaron a ocilar cual metrónomo y sin ninguna dificultad volvió a acertar cada vez. Lanzaron el disco y al primer disparo lo tiró. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos excepto la joven. Los jueces comenzaron a deliberar a cerca del nuevo alumno y su reciente presentación. De pronto, un muchacho de pelo castaño y semblante serio se levantó con sequedad y fijó la mirada en el rubio.

-Me niego a que este sujeto entre al equipo. Debió haber hecho trampa. Es obvio que nadie puede hacer algo así como si nada. - Link sólo lo vio bastante sorprendido. ¿Hacer trampa? Eso no tenía ni una pizca de sentido- Tan sólo lean su solicitud. Su única referencia es un videojuego llamado The Legend of Zelda. No ha tenido ni un solo entrenamiento formal y ya es capaz de lograr tiros casi perfectos. Probablemente este es un impostor con experiencia que está haciendo el examen de ingreso en lugar del estudiante original o algo así.

Se escucharon varios susurros provenientes de los participantes anteriores, algunos bastante molestos creyendo en las palabras recientes del castaño. De entre todo el bullicio salió (t/n), le arrebató el arco al hyliano, tomó unas flechas de la mesa y comenzó a disparar. Para sorpresa de todos, sus flechas atravesaron las que el acusado había lanzado anteriormente. En cuanto salió el disco, ella lo derribó en menos de un segundo. Para cuando tocó el piso, todos miraron con asombro que éste tenía un hoyo en el centro provocado por la flecha. Ella se quitó la gorra del suéter y encaró al que había comenzado los rumores, caminando hasta la mesa de jueces y dejando frente a él, el arco y el carcaj. El rubio estaba completamente perplejo por lo que había hecho su amiga.

-Soy (t/n) Rodriquez González, estudiante de último grado de bachillerato y ex capitana del equipo de arquería. También estuviste en mi examen de ingreso y sabes perfectamente, al igual que el entrenador, que yo también ingresé con una calificación perfecta y sin entrenamiento previo, Aarón. ¿Sólo porque no conoces a alguien y porque no tiene los mismos 10 años de experiencia que tú, lo acusas de tramposo? Quisiste hacer lo mismo conmigo, y presenté diferentes pruebas para hacer aceptada porque no soportaste que hubiese alguien que te supere. No es nuestra culpa que tengas un ego tan frágil.

Se dió la vuelta, tomó del brazo a Link y salió del campo de entrenamiento, mientras todos la veían alejarse para luego mirar las dianas y esos tiros perfectos.


	12. Capítulo 12: Apoyo incondicional

En la sala sólo se encontraban dos jóvenes completando los ejercicios que les habían mandado, aunque uno de ellos no estaba completamente concentrado; no dejaba de verla y preguntarse cómo es que pudo lograr esos tiros.

-Y ahora sólo tienes que sumar estas dos cifras... Link. Ahora tu eres el que me pone nervioso con tantas miradas.- (t/n) se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estuviste en el equipo de arquería?

-Ah, eso... -cerró el cuaderno con la mirada baja.- no creí que fuera importante. Y sinceramente, no me siento lista para regresar.

-¿Y por qué no? Eres brillante. ¿Por qué lo dejaste si eras tan buena?

Ella sólo suspiró y desvió la mirada

-Bueno... Después de volverme capitana, entramos a una competencia a nivel nacional. Escuché que los equipos eran muy fuertes y los arqueros extremadamente hábiles. Me presioné demasiado porque quería ser la mejor del mundo. Practiqué día y noche, a veces me quedaba todo el día en el campo de prácticas sin comer o descansar. Dejé de disfrutarlo y mi mente sólo pensaba en ganar. Para el día de la competencia, mis dedos no se movían, mis manos temblaban, mis brazos no aguantaban la tensión del arco y no lograba fijar la vista. Tuvieron que reemplazarme y quedamos en segundo lugar. Entré en una crisis nerviosa, y hasta hace unas horas... No había sido capaz de tomar un arco sin entrar en pánico.

-Pero lo conseguiste, e hiciste cosas que jamás creí que podía ver. -se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro.

-¡¿Qué?!

Al finalizar las clases el viernes, ambos decidieron ver si ya habían puesto los resultados de las pruebas. Para su enorme sorpresa, esta el nombre del rubio, pero también el de la chica a su lado.

-No puede ser. Yo ni siquiera me inscribí. Yo no quería entrar al equipo. ¿Por qué me incluyeron?

-Porque eres simplemente genial.

Voltearon para encontrarse con el pelinegro de ese día, recargado en la pared detrás de ellos y sonriendoles.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-En parte. Pero no fue todo mi culpa. El entrenador estaba emocionado de haberte visto dar en el blanco sin que tuvieras problemas. Deseaba mucho que volvieras con nosotros. - luego miró al hyliano que no le apartaba la vista con curiosidad- lo lamento, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Sebastian. Soy el asistente del entrenador de tiro con arco. Por cierto. Quiero felicitarte por tu excelente actuación y disculparme por el comportamiento tan infantil de Aarón.- se acercó y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Link.- Si me permites darte un consejo. No te separes de (t/n) durante los entrenamientos. Puedes aprender mucho de ella.

-No he dicho que acepté entrar. Tengo que pensarlo muy bien. -la joven se dio la vuelta y se abrazó ligeramente.

-Sabes que no voy a obligarte, pero estaría encantado de volver a verte por las tardes. Cuidate y ojalá lo consideres. Nos vemos Link. Cuidate (t/n).

El ojiverde caminó por el pasillo y salió al patio trasero. El rubio se volteó a ver a su amiga y acarició levemente su cabeza.

-Tampoco planeo obligarte, pero debo decir que estaría feliz de entrenar contigo. Tenemos varias cosas en común, incluyendo ésta. Y sin mencionar que eres mi mejor amiga en éste mundo. Sea cual sea tu decisión, tienes todo mi apoyo incondicional.

Se vieron y Link le dedicó una suave sonrisa que le cortó la respiración por unos segundos a la chica. Lo miró a los ojos y volvió a ver al piso.

-L-lo pensaré este fin de semana. Vamos a casa...


	13. Capítulo 13: Fin de semana

El sábado pasó tranquilamente para ambos chicos. Durante la mañana Link se dedicó a cocinar el desayuno para todos. Bueno, después de pelear con bokoblins, hinox y centaleones, la gastronomía era pan comido para él. Preparó unos deliciosos huevos con arroz, un pastel de frutas y algo de café. Decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para ir al parque acuático, así que todos prepararon sus maletas y se encaminaron al lugar. Llegando se acomodaron bajo una pequeña carpa. Los padres fueron a la zona infantil para jugar con su hijo mientras los adolescentes recorrían el parque.

Fueron a cambiarse de ropa, ella salió con un traje completo de color rojo y él con uno verde. Todas las muchachas volteaban a verlo mientras se sonrojaban y soltaban algunas risillas. Llamaba tanto la atención que varios esposos y novios se sintieron celosos. Nunca faltó el grupo de chicas que lo rodeara e intentara conversar con él, lo cual hacía sentir un poco mal a (t/n), pero Link siempre hablaba de ella y la acercaba para presentarla. Si intentaban llevarlo a algún lado, él preguntaba si podía ir ella y si le decían que no, sólo daba las gracias y se retiraba con su amiga a otro lado que le llamara la atención.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellas? Yo puedo esperarte sin problemas.

-No... La verdad no me interesa ir a algún lado sin ti. - volteó a verla y sonrió ligeramente.- Contigo las cosas son más divertidas. Y se que tu me vas a cuidar, al igual que yo a ti. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no subimos ahí? -dijo señalando un enorme tobogan con varias personas deslizándose con unos inflables desde la cima.

La tomó de la mano y corrieron hasta allá. Una vez en la cima les asignaron un inflable donde cabían dos personas. (t/n) se sentó al frente y Link detrás de ella. La joven temblaba de miedo, se veía demasiado alto desde ese punto y apenas y sabía nadar. De pronto sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y miró hacia atrás para toparse con un par de ojos azules y brillantes.

-No te preocupes. Estaré cuidándote. -le susurró a la chica para tranquilizarla. Ella sólo se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Se sujetaron bien al inflable y se dejaron caer. Las curvas eran pronunciadas, el aire golpeaba sus rostros, comenzaron a gritar de la emoción y a divertirse. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegaron al final; se habían deslizado con tanta fuerza que terminaron volcándose al llegar a la piscina. (t/n) estaba apanicada, sentía que no dejaba de hundirse por más que tratara de subir. El pánico se había apoderado de ella hasta que sintió un par de brazos arrastrandola a la superficie. Link la llevó a la rampa y la cargó para poder sacarla. Ella se aferró a su cuello tosiendo un poco y procurando tranquilizarse.

Llegaron a una silla y la sentó con suavidad, arrodillandose a su lado y abrazándola.

-Te dije que cuidaría de ti. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... Estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

-No es problema.-tomó su rostro y besó su frente.

Para el domingo hicieron algo un poco distinto. Los padres asistieron a una cena organizada por la compañía donde trabajaba el papá, el bebé se quedó en casa de su abuelo que hacía mucho tiempo que quería pasar tiempo con su pequeño nieto y los jóvenes se quedaron a jugar un rato videojuegos. Un par de horas más tarde la joven lo convenció de ir a un gotcha.

Corrían de un lado a otro, escondiéndose del otro equipo. Iban ganando a pesar de sólo ser ellos dos en un equipo, que él apenas había aprendido a manejar un arma de balas de pintura y unos 7 u 8 en el otro. Tenían una excelente puntería y velocidad. En menos de cinco minutos habían acabado con el equipo. No dejaban de reírse y para celebrar compraron unos helados. Era una tarde tranquila y llena de risas.

Pasearon por el parque, visitaron un museo de arte y terminaron su salida con un té y un pastelillo en la cafetería favorita de (t/n). Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y seguía sin poder creer su suerte de tenerlo cerca. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin se sentía viva. Deseaba que esos momentos jamás acabaran. O que al menos... El tiempo fuera más lento.

A mitad de una reunión en aquella sala, las mesas temblaron por algunos instantes. Los asistentes se asustaron pensando que se trataba de un sismo y salieron de inmediato; no presenciaron un destello de luz, seguido de un agujero abriéndose en el aire de forma parpadeante. Se abrió por completo por un par de segundos y desapareció, al igual que el temblor, dejando como único rastro una flor blanca con azul que había salido de él. Una flor conocida como Princesa de la Calma...


	14. Especial de San Valentín

-Feliz San Valentín.

-Link, ¿si quiera sabes que significa eso?- (t/n) comía su cereal con una expresión de fastidio y molestia en su rostro. Sus ojeras habían aunmentado un poco, su cabello estaba algo desacomodado y no le se notaba ánimo por ningún lado.

-No, pero lo ví en tu calendario. Supongo que es una fecha muy importante como para que estuviera tan decorado.- el hyliano señaló la pared aledaña donde se apreciaba aquella hoja de papel indicando la fecha, la cuál estaba rodeada de muchos colores brillantes y corazones de todos tamaños y formas.-¿Qué es San Valentín?

-Es la fecha donde todos los que están enamorados se regalan chocolates, flores, collares, gritan que se aman a los cuatro vientos, etc, etc, etc.

Miraba desinteresadamente a la ventana. Alguna vez tuvo la ilusión de pasar alegremente esa fecha, pero con cada año que pasaba, iba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con quien estar ese día. Siempre se preocupó de entregarle regalos a los que entonces creía que eran sus amigos, pero nunca recibía siquiera una carta o una felicitación. Tampoco se los pedía, porque siempre ha pensado que aquellas cosas deben darse desde el corazón. Quizá ella no se lo había ganado, quizá su esfuerzo no había sido el suficiente, o quizá simplemente se les había olvidado y el año siguiente sería diferente; pero nunca llegó aquél momento.

-¿Y tú le vas a entregar algún regalo a alguien? - Por su parte, Link rebosaba de alegría. Era el día perfecto; un día para dedicarle a la chica que tanto amaba.

-No tengo a alguien con quien pasar el día, así que creo que no.

-Bueno, ahora lo tienes.- Corrió a ella, le tomo las manos y sonrió con mucha alegría- Pararás este día conmigo. Tienes una hora para prepararte.

El chico besó su mejilla con mucha prisa y subió las escaleras de inmediato. La joven simplemente escuchó un portazo sintiendo sus mejillas arder, saliendo de su ensimismamiento al oír a sus padres entrar entre risas y besos tiernos y apasionados hasta que por un tropiezo cayeron sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, y sin importarles, siguieron llenándose de mimos.

-Ustedes me causan diabetes.- Tomó a su hermanito en brazos y lo subió a su habitación para que tomara una siesta.

Una vez vestida y perfectamente arreglada, bajó a la sala mientras buscaba al hyliano con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un bello collar con una clave de sol y un papel a su lado con algo escrito.

"Te espero en la entrada. Con cariño, Link"

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo se colocó aquel accesorio y caminó al lugar indicado. Al abrir la puerta encontró al rubio vistiendo una camisa, un chaleco negro con sus respectivos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos que hacían juego con su elegante apariencia mientras le ofrecía un enorme ramo de rosas. Al verla puso una cara algo triste.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Ese vendedor me acaba de mentir. Me prometió que estas eran las flores más bellas que había. -acto seguido la tomó de la cintura con coquetería y la atrajo a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de besarle- Quizá es porque nunca te ha visto; tú eres la más hermosa de entre todas ellas.

Depositó un suave beso en su frente para luego entrar a dejar las flores, regresar a tomarla de la mano y se dirigieron a la ciudad, donde los aguardaban muchas sorpresas.

Al llegar a la ciudad pasearon un rato por entre las calles, admirando como las tiendas y las casas estaban llenas de colores, corazones y decoraciones de muchos colores. Al entrar a una cafetería les regalaron un pequeño pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón, pidieron un par de tazas de café y al partir el pastel por la mitad, encontraron una pequeña perla. Al parecer por el festejo de ese mismo día, a cada pareja que entraba les regalaban uno de esos pasteles, y la pareja afortunada que encontrara la perla, recibiría como premio un almuerzo gratis y una sesión de fotos en el jardín privado de la cafetería, al cual solo ingresaban grandes empresarios, políticos importantes y algunos artistas mundialmente famosos. ¡Y que fortuna! Era un jardín rodeado de diferentes flores, incluso algunas que no eran originarias de ahí, con un césped perfectamente cuidado y de un verde brillante, al centro un kiosco blanco con una elegante mesa dorada, con una tetera de fina porcelana y unos bocadillos en una base de pasteles que combinaba con la mesa. Ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de aquel regalo, mientras el fotógrafo comenzaba con la sesión.Al finalizar se les entregó una USB con todas las fotos y una ya enmarcada con ellos dos sentados sonriéndose mientras compartían un pastelillo.

Después eligieron una película para ver juntos. Otra vez la suerte les sonrió, pues los boletos para las salas VIP estaban en descuento, por lo que pudiero disfrutar la función sentados en unos sillones acolchonados y bastante cómodos, acompañados de un par de cócteles sin alcohol de cortesía mientras reían a carcajadas (se trataba de una comedia).

Siendo ya de noche, caminaron tranquilamente por el parque, hasta que (t/n) sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda y la cabeza del otro se recargaba en la suya.

-¿Pude alegrar este día para ti?

-Bastante.-se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca. Por supuesto que lo había gozado, era lo que siempre había anhelado desde el fondo de su corazón y por fin se realizaba. Y lo mejor, es que estaba con el chico al que había amado desde hace mucho, y nunca creyó poder conocer en persona.

-Es suficiente para mi. -la volteó lentamente y la tomo de la barbilla con ternura- Quiero que mi princesa esté feliz, lucharé a cada momento para conseguirlo. No permitiré que pases este día estando triste de nuevo, porque eres lo que más amo en este mundo, y juro que así será por el resto de mi vida y todas las que sigan después. Te amaré por toda la eternidad.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso, mientras que el cielo se encendía en fuegos artificiales, la fuente tras ellos se coloreaba con luces y una gran ovación se dejaba oír junto a ellos. Había iniciado el evento de fuentes danzarínas y ellos se habían vuelto la principal atracción: no se dieron cuenta que se encontraban justo al frente y que todas aquellas personas escucharon tan romántica declaración. En definitiva, nunca olvidaría ese especial San Valentín.


End file.
